Reusable surgical instruments must be sterilized between uses. Generally, surgical instruments used in surgery are autoclaved before use in a subsequent surgery. The process of autoclaving involves high pressures and high heat. The autoclaving process prevents reusable surgical items from being made of certain types of materials, including many plastics. Generally, reusable surgical instruments are made of metal so that they can withstand the autoclaving process.
Many surgical procedures utilize surgical instruments that include one or more electrically-powered components. Some of these surgical instruments may be powered by electrical cables connected to wall outlets, while other surgical instruments may include rechargeable batteries.